selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
Selena singles discography
The singles discography of Selena, a Mexican American singer-songwriter, consist of peak chart positions of her 93 singles released in the United States, Mexico, Canada and Spain, as well as certifications and sales. The singles discography covers Selena's singing career as a solo artist (1989–95), and posthumous era. The discography also covers songs Selena was featured in and other non-singles that had impacted music charts worldwide. She was named the "top Latin artist of the '90s" and "Best selling Latin artist of the decade" by Billboard, for her fourteen top-ten singles in the Top Latin Songs chart, including seven number-one hits. "Contigo Quiero Estar" ("With You, I Want To Be") was the only song from Selena's self-titled debut album to chart. "Baila Esta Cumbia" ("Dance This Cumbia") was the lead single off of Selena's second studio album, Ven Conmigo (1992). It peaked at number twenty on the US Hot Latin Tracks. Selena's first number-one single, "Buenos Amigos" ("Good Friends") a duet with Álvaro Torres, also became the singer's first music video in 1991. Her next single, "Como La Flor" ("Like A Flower") became one of her signature songs as it was crediting Selena as a solo artist, unlike her previous single "Contigo Quiero Estar" which credited her as with "Los Dinos". "Como La Flor" peaked at number six on the Hot Latin Tracks and number five on the Latin Regional Mexican Songs. Also released from her third studio album, Entre a Mi Mundo (1992), "La Carcacha" ("The Jalopy") and "¿Qué Creias?" ("What Did You Think?") became mainstream hits, as it helped Selena to be booked in cities across Mexico.Patoski page 124 "¿Qué Creias?" became a receptive in Mexico.Patoski page 124 After Selena had won her first Grammy Award for her third studio and first live album, Selena Live! (1993), it had spawned three singles, which were in the top five in the Hot Latin Tracks chart. The album, Amor Prohibido (1994), produced four number-one singles (one posthumous) on the Billboard Hot Latin Tracks chart, the only Spanish album by a female to achieve this feat. The four singles, "Amor Prohibido" ("Forbidden Love"), "Bidi Bidi Bom Bom", "No Me Queda Más" ("There's Nothing Left For Me") and "Fotos y Recuerdos" ("Photos and Memories") boosted Selena's fan base and bookings, as she toured in her Amor Prohibido Tour (1994-95) in Puerto Rico, South America and North-eastern United States, where she wasn't once recognized. "Amor Prohibido" and "No Me Queda Más" became the most successful singles of 1994 and 1995 in the United States Latino communities and Mexico. On the edge of releasing a crossover album, Selena was murdered. The album that she was working on before her death was released, several months later. EMI Latin had assistants from her brother A.B. Quintanilla III, who was the producer and main song-writer for Selena, and the Barrio Boyzz. The Barrio Boyzz re-recorded "Dondequiera Que Estés" in English, while Selena's Spanish verse stood the same, it was titled "Wherever You Are", the song entered Spain's music chart for two years. "Dreaming of You" sold over three million copies worldwide and peaked at number twenty-one on the Hot 100 chart. "I Could Fall in Love", which sold 420,000 copies worldwide, peaked at number one on the Latin Pop Songs chart. After Selena's death eighteen posthumous singles were released, many of them impacting music charts in the United States and internationally. To date, Selena has sold around 4,435,500 singles worldwide. Singles Other charted songs As featured artist See also *Selena albums discography *List of Selena songs *''Billboard'' Top Latin Songs Year-End Chart References Further reading * * External links * Official website * Category:Selena songs Category:Latin pop music discographies Category:Discographies of American artists